


On The Paper (We Feel Better)

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Fairy Tail Epilogues [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, How FT should've ended, Letters, Lucy is trying to figure things out, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pining, Sad with a Happy Ending, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: Dear Mom,Things have been...different.





	On The Paper (We Feel Better)

The words are heavy on Lucy’s pen, unwritten. Before her desk, sunlight streams through the window, one of the first sunny days Magnolia’s seen in a while. 

 

_ Dear Mom, _

 

Her hand tenses up immediately, she’s still so unused to the tiny hand movements, despite her past life career as a journalist. Porly tells her the writing is healthy, that it gets out the pieces of war she still holds onto. 

 

_ Things have been...different. _

 

Lucy feels like she’s been sitting like this for hours now, but a glance at the clock tells her it’s only been forty minutes. She has to get this done, there’s packing to do, goodbyes to say before they go off on the next adventure, like nothing had ever changed. The stack of notes and edits to be made in “Iris’s Adventure” are gathering dust in the corner, and she’ll have to cram it into her bags in order to get done in time. Lucy hisses through her teeth, frustrated with the letter. It’s not her mother’s fault, it’s not Natsu’s either, despite how much she wishes it was. The only things she can blame are in their graves, Lucy should have her peace. She doesn’t.

 

_ I’m not sure how to feel about it, really. Natsu’s kept his distance, and, as much as I’d like to say I hate him, I miss that idiot. _

 

This wasn’t the worst part, the craving-slash-missing-slash-needing that she clings to like she did his lifeless body during the war. The worst is that she misses it, having an excuse to splay her fingers across his bare chest, run her finger through his hair and to have Natsu need her.

 

_ I guess we just don’t know how to be okay after all that’s gone on, every time I see him I want to scream, and cry and throw things and kiss him and bury myself in his arms, it’s a disaster. _

 

Lucy wishes they could’ve done what everyone else had: paired up neatly and happily. Levy and Gajeel were the ideal example of this, the way they collapsed into each other’s arms was enough for her to know. While things between them hadn’t started easily, they certainly would end like that, the wedding three weeks after they’re due to return, the twins only a few months after. Lucy has the opposite problem, she and Natsu, along with Gray and Juvia, and just about everyone else, are orbiting each other, attempting to gauge the other’s interest. At least Gray and Juvia talk.

 

_ I really want to change that, though; starting today. _

 

She scribbles it half-heartedly, Lucy’s always strived to keep the letters positive even when life wasn’t. Lucy’s heart flip-flops in her chest at the racket floating in from her opened window. “That damn cat.” She mutters under her breath, secretly overjoyed. Lucy rises from her desk chair, muscles sore from sitting so long. 

 

_ There he is, Mom. I’m going to tell him: everything this time. Wish me luck! _

_ Love, _

_ Lucy _

 

She doesn’t bother with shoes, tripping over herself to get out the door in time to catch him. Lucy dashes up to him, bare footsteps silent against the sidewalk. She grips his shoulder, hard, as if he’ll disappear from in between her fingertips. Natsu stiffens against her touch, melting her heart and loosening her hold. Slowly, he turns to face her. “Luce?” His voice is soft, almost pathetic. This Natsu isn't the fiery boy she'd fallen for.

 

“Hey.” She sighs, running a hand through her hair. “Can we talk?”

 

His smile could've lit Crocus for a year, maybe two. “I'd love to.”

 

Lucy's grin echoes Natsu's. “Lunch?” She asks, taking his hand shyly. “I've missed you.”

 

“Missed you too, Luce.” He mumbles, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Let's eat.”


End file.
